Home
by Aranel Mereneth
Summary: As the Fellowship trek through the long dark road of Moria, Legolas remembers his home and what he is fighting for. NOW COMPLETED. Please review!
1. Remembering Home

_**A/N:**__** Hi everyone! I've been hit with the inspiration to write LOTR stories recently, so here is one of the products of that lol. I've decided to post this as a two-shot. I must admit I am less knowledgeable in the ways of the elves as I would like, so I apologise in advance for any errors I may have, since I know there are many Tolkien purists out there who might stumble across this story. Any information is helpful, but I've tried not to make any drastic errors in terms of elf behaviour. Anyway, I hope you like it! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update hehehehehe =P**_

_**Elvish is in italics. Translation is in brackets next to it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Home  
****Chapter 1 – Remembering Home**

It was dark. It was cold. And Legolas hated it. He hated being trapped beneath the stone that was Moria, disconnected from the gentle luminosity of the stars in the heavens above. The elf closed his eyes and pictured the shining, starry night sky, he felt the fresh calm breeze rustling the leaves of the forest. He missed it. He missed the outdoors, his home, his family.

But he had a purpose – a journey to fulfil. The elf prince glanced over at the solemn expression on the ringbearer's face, who sat shivering by a small fire with the rest of the Fellowship, whilst Gandalf sat on a rock a small distance away, smoking his pipe, pondering which path to take next. He caught a glimpse of the gold chain hanging from the innocent hobbit's neck, and was reminded again of who and what he was fighting for. The elf's eyes briefly glazed over, until he was suddenly pulled out of his reverie.

"Legolas, _mellon nin, _(my friend)" Aragorn gently lay a hand on his comrade's shoulder. "Come join us by the fire." The elf smiled in gratitude at the human's efforts to comfort him in this deep, dark place, and followed him to sit with the rest of the Fellowship.

"... And then Frodo gave Sam a quick shove and next thing Sam knew, he was dancing with Rosie! You should have seen the look on his face, so pale I thought he might faint in front of the poor lass!" Merry animatedly told the group as he smoked his pipe. Sam's face was so red that he appeared to be on the verge of exploding with embarrassment. Frodo softly smiled at the memory of Sam and Rosie at Bilbo's birthday party while the Fellowship laughed merrily at the tale. Merry took a quick huff of his pipe and returned to the story. "And then there was the time when Pippin..."

"Oh no you don't, Merry!" Pippin exclaimed as he jumped on his cousin and clamped his hand over his mouth. The two hobbits wrestled on the floor and Gandalf briefly turned from his pondering to chuckle at their antics.

"What about you, Mister Legolas?" Merry asked, grinning at the man and elf that had rejoined the circle from the headlock that Pippin currently had him trapped in. "Any stories about your home you also want to share with us?"

"Well..."

"Please! Do tell! What's it like living in an elf kingdom – as a prince no less!" Pippin said excitedly as he scrambled away from Merry.

"There's nothing that exciting to tell..." The prince smiled at the hobbit, but it did not reach his eyes.

"But... well, yes, I would also like to hear more about the elves..." Sam softly said, his voice filled with fascination.

Aragorn glanced at his best friend next to him. "I think there is much to tell, prince-ling," the man joked and the elf rolled his eyes. The Fellowship had turned their attentions to the elf as he cleared his throat to begin.

"Well then, I suppose I should tell you about the forest," he began. "The elves of Mirkwood have a special connection with the trees slightly more so than other elves, since we are woodelves. Although the darkness has taken a hold on the forest, the trees often help us elves in scouts and raids against the orcs that come within the radius of our borders –"

"Wait, so the trees SPEAK to you?" Pippin inquired, eyes wide. The elf chuckled.

"Well they don't actually _speak,_" he replied. "We sense their fear when evil beings are nearby, which is of great help when it comes to battle. In fact, there's a particular oak that has been through many things with me over the years. My best friend and I used to sit under it all the time, it used to be our little 'hideout,' she was the one who found it." The prince smiled at the fond memory of his petite, raven haired best friend and the many afternoons they would spend in each others company, much to the joy of the grand oak.

"_She?_ Your best friend growing up was a _girl?_" Merry asked, astounded.

"She appeared in every way petite and gentle, yet she was very, very strong." Legolas chuckled.

"Aye," Aragorn agreed. "She beat me numerous times in sparring contests. In fact, it was she who taught me a few of my tricks." The human winked at the hobbits, who were gaping in shock at the revelation that an _elleth_ (she-elf) could best the strong human in front of them with a sword.

"Who else is in your family?" Boromir kindly asked the elf. "I have already told the others earlier about my father and younger brother, Faramir. A kind yet mischievous lad he is!" The man of Gondor laughed.

"I know the feeling," Legolas replied. "I myself have had to bear with the mischief of my younger brother, Lasneth. But he is often the peacemaker between me and my older sister, Lindariel."

"Lind and Legolas argue so much, that I'm sure if it weren't for Lasneth, King Thranduil would have had to chain those two to opposite sides of the castle to keep them from wringing each others necks!" Aragorn laughed along with the Fellowship and Legolas merely nodded in agreement.

"Yes, that is true, but I miss them all anyway." The prince said affectionately. "Despite the fact that me and Lindariel argue so much, if it weren't for her, our family surely would have collapsed when our mother passed away..." His voice trailed off as he recalled the most terrifying and saddest moment of his life when he was but an elfling.

"I'm sorry to hear that laddie." The elf looked up surprised to hear that this comment came from the dwarf. Gimli smiled grimly in understanding. "I too had to go through a similar ordeal."

"How... how did she...?" Pippin asked apprehensively. Legolas smiled kindly at the curious hobbit.

"It was an orc attack." The Fellowship grew quiet with sympathy for the elf and the royal family of Mirkwood, as they could understand that a loss of life for an elf who was supposed to be immortal was a huge deal that some elves often simply could not comprehend.

Boromir cleared his throat, eager to move on from the touchy subject, he could see the elf become more depressed at the memories of that tragic time in his childhood. "What happened to that best friend of yours, eh?" The man winked, helping to brighten the sombre mood that had surrounded the group.

"We got married." Was the elf's straightforward reply.

"WHAT?" Came the simultaneous voices of the hobbits and the dwarf. Aragorn burst out laughing at the expressions of surprise on their comrade's faces. Then came the onslaught of questions...

"You... you're... _married?"_

"I wouldn't imagine a feisty elf as you to be wed!"

"Do you have children?"

"How many elflings do you have?"

"Are you joking with us?"

Legolas smirked. "No I am not jesting, I really am married and have happily been so for two hundred years –"

"By elvish standards, Lalaith and Legolas are still considered newlyweds," Aragorn laughed at the shocked demeanour of the group.

"How old ARE you exactly?" Pippin whispered.

"Just under three thousand."

The Fellowship was dead silent, except for the loud guffaws coming from Aragorn who was almost rolling on the floor in hysterics.

"He is still considered as a youngster amongst his race!" Aragorn grinned as he narrowly dodged the punch the elf prince sent his way.

"Shut it, Estel." He muttered. "Might I remind you that your fiancé is the same age as I?" The ranger instantly snapped his mouth shut.

"And yes, I do have children," Legolas answered before Merry could ask. "Two – a girl and then a boy."

Cue "aww" from Fellowship.

Aragorn smiled at the mention of the little princess and prince of Mirkwood. "Little Princess Miriel is the split image of her father, thank the Valar she doesn't have his mischievous personality!" Legolas, although beaming at the mention of his children, proceeded to throw another punch at the ranger, which he quickly dodged again. "Prince Estellan, on the other hand, gives Legolas here a run for his money in the mischief department..." Aragorn shook his head in mock disappointment. "I pity King Thranduil, having to deal with _two_ troublemakers in the span of three thousand years!"

Legolas sent another punch, and this time he didn't miss. Aragorn yelped as he rubbed his arm, glaring at the prince. "He's named after you for a reason, my friend," The elf teased, "Because he got his knack for getting into trouble ALMOST as much as _you!_"

Aragorn gaped in shock as the group burst into laughter. "Never!" The ranger scoffed.

"You'll return to them one day," Frodo gently said to the prince. Legolas smiled in appreciation. "Your family sounds wonderful. I'd like to meet them one day, I'm sure all of us do, especially Sam here." Sam simply blushed and shifted awkwardly in his seat on the stone floor.

Merry had just opened his mouth to begin another story of his beloved Shire to his friends when the wizard suddenly stood, gripping his staff in his hand. "Come, it is this way! The air doesn't smell so foul down here."

Merry gazed confused at the wizard. "When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." Gandalf grinned as he proceeded to lead the Fellowship through the long and dark trek through Moria, leaving the dying embers of the fire behind them.

_**TBC...**_

_**Next chapter: The Fellowship finally have completed their quest. Legolas returns home with the Fellowship, which proves to be a very interesting experience indeed... Please remember to review!**_


	2. Returning Home

_**A/N:**__** Thank you to all who spared the time to review! I'm sorry this is being updated after so long as I have been extremely busy with school (as much as we might detest school, an education always comes first lol). **_

_**This is how I always imagined Legolas' return home after the War of the Ring, as a result this chapter is longer than the last. This story will also be slightly longer than what I had initially planned, oh well, more fun! Hehehe. **_

**NOTE:**** I have edited this chapter slightly. Please read and enjoy! =)**

* * *

**Home**  
**Chapter 2 – Returning Home**

The leaves crunched softly as the weight of hooves passed over them. The forest was green and bright again. Gone were the days where the trees groaned in agony at the darkness that had descended upon the great forest. The shadow had been lifted; the Fellowship had succeeded beyond all odds and lived to tell the tale.

The elf smiled, his eyes sparkling as he joyfully observed the soft golden rays of the sun peering through the tree tops. The trees waved their branches lazily, producing a gentle breeze which elicited a peaceful rustling of green leaves. The elf's smile grew wider when he felt a sharp tug on the back of his golden hair, followed by an annoyed grunt.

"Are we there yet, laddie?" the gruff voice of the dwarf came. Legolas rolled his eyes as Gimli proceeded to complain about his aching backside.

"Gimli, you've asked me that question about seven times within the last hour! I never knew you were such a child!" Legolas teased and chuckled at the string of insults that erupted from the dwarf seated behind him on his horse, Arod. Gandalf and the hobbits laughed loudly at the elf and dwarf's friendly banter as their horses continued on into the forest.

Aragorn decided to put the dwarf out of his misery and tell him when they were to arrive. "It should be no more than three hours' ride remaining, if my memory still serves me correctly, right Legolas?"

Legolas nodded his head in affirmation and urged Arod into a gallop. "Ai!" Gimli exclaimed clenching his fists into Legolas' sides. "Stop your stupid animal, you crazy elf!" Legolas grinned and whispered for Arod to go faster, leaving a hysterical Fellowship in their wake.

* * *

It was almost dusk by the time the Fellowship arrived at the borders of the capital city of Mirkwood and were immediately greeted with the sight of green-fletched arrows pointed directly at the tip of their noses.

"Is this how you greet your prince when he finally returns?" Legolas' tone was stern, although mirth was clearly evident, shining in his blue eyes. The elvan guard immediately lowered their bows and arrows and bowed their heads to their prince, all except their captain. He merely stared in shock, his green eyes wide at the sight of the prince before him. "Le - Lego... Las?" he finally choked out.

Legolas' gaze softened and he gracefully swung off Arod and enveloped the elf before him in a bear hug. The elf clasped Legolas in a tight embrace and buried his forehead in the crook of his shoulder. The hobbits and Gimli merely stared, confused at the elves before them whilst Gandalf and Aragorn smiled at the reunion. The captain of the guard released Legolas with a laugh and clasped his shoulder in greeting. "It's wonderful to have you back in one piece, _gwador!"_ (brother) he exclaimed. Legolas squeezed his younger brother's shoulder and removed a stray strand of golden hair that had managed to escape from his brother's warrior braids. Legolas spun on his heel, suddenly remembering the company behind him and grinned down at his friends who had all dismounted from their steeds.

"This, my fellow elves," he addressed the guard, "is the Fellowship. Although one member, Boromir of Gondor, stands not with us today due to his great sacrifice to protect two of the halflings before us." The Fellowship lowered their heads briefly in remembrance and lifted them again when Legolas continued, this time addressing them. "My dear friends, may I introduce you to my younger brother, Prince Lasneth of Mir-"

"Not Mirkwood, _gwador,_ but Eryn Lasgalen - Wood of the Greenleaves," Lasneth stated proudly and smirked at the surprise on his older brother's face. Lasneth's gaze fell upon the stout dwarf in front of him and his eyes instantly narrowed in suspicion. "Las, a dwarf?" he raised an eyebrow at Gimli who merely grunted and straightened his back.

Legolas laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "He has proven himself many times over, I have named him elf-friend" he informed in Sindarin. Lasneth's stance relaxed and he placed his right hand on his chest above his heart in greeting, as per elvan custom, and proceeded to lead the company beyond the gates into the heart of Eryn Lasgalen.

Elves rapidly began to line the streets leading up to the mountain that housed the halls of King Thranduil, whispering in excitement as they spied the unusual company enter the gates. The hushed whispers broke into a cheer when the elves recognised their crown prince walking tall aside his brother. The cheers gathered in momentum as Gandalf released a magnificent firework into the sky, releasing a spectrum of colours filling the dark, clear sky above. Servants quickly came to the Fellowship's side and took their packs to their rooms and horses to the stables.

Legolas was about to lead the Fellowship up the flight of stone steps leading up to the doors of his father's halls when he spotted a person with shining raven hair running across the balcony that encircled the outside of the mountain, which the king had built to ensure that the elves' maintained their connection with the trees and stars around them from within their cave-like abode. Legolas blinked, thinking his eyes were playing tricks with his vision. The face of the raven haired elf was then lit by the torches of light that hung on the walls. Legolas' eyes grew wide and he momentarily froze, his breath hitching in his throat and he finally let out a cry. "Lalaith!"

Suddenly, he burst into a sprint up the steps and met the _elleth _halfway, encircling his arms about her waist as she flung her arms around his neck. Legolas twirled her in a circle, his arms fixed securely about her waist as they embraced. He lifted his right hand and stroked her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair as both elves shut their eyes and leaned their foreheads against each others, the tips of their noses brushing. Lalaith's grey eyes flew open and she laughed in delight as she flung her arms around her prince in another hug, tears of joy dripping from her thick dark lashes onto her rosy cheeks. Legolas clutched her closer to him and laughed in pure bliss and kissed her forehead and both her cheeks. Legolas finally loosened his tight embrace when he heard Lasneth cough behind him and turned to face the Fellowship, leading his princess by her hand. Lalaith curtsied to the Fellowship who greeted her with bright smiles upon their faces.

"_Mellyn nin_ (my friends), this is my beloved wife and princess, Lalaith." Lalaith smiled warmly in welcome at the hobbits and Sam sighed, completely mesmerised by the beautiful elf in front of him. She shifted her gaze to Aragorn and engulfed him tightly in a bear hug, making the man's face split into a grin.

"Tis lovely to see you again, my lady!" Aragorn teased. Lalaith laughed, the sound tinkled like bells and brought a serene smile to Legolas' face. She released the king of Gondor from her embrace and cried "Mithrandir!" as she proceeded to squeeze the old wizard in another tight hug. Gandalf chuckled and patted her head, speaking softly to her in Sindarin. Lalaith reached out and grasped Legolas' hand in her own once more as they continued to lead their companions up the steps and through the doors into the halls.

The Fellowship bowed in respect to the elvan king who sat nobly upon his throne, a silver circlet embedded with emeralds adorning his shimmering golden hair. Legolas released Lalaith's hand and knelt before his father's throne. "_Adar, _(father) I have returned."

King Thranduil narrowed his eyes and stood from his throne, pulling his son upright before him. He placed his right hand on Legolas' shoulder before whispering, his voice filled with emotion. _"__Ion nin, _(my son), you do not bow to me." Thranduil pulled his son in a fierce embrace. It was not clear who said "I missed you" first, yet the sight warmed the hearts of all who witnessed their meeting. Thranduil's green eyes glistened with unshed tears as he placed a kiss upon his son's brow and stroked his golden head like he had done when Legolas was an elfling. "Welcome home, Greenleaf_._"

Legolas beamed at his father and let his eyes wander the room. "Where is Lindariel? Where are my children?"

The king's pleasant expression instantly paled and became grave. Legolas' eyes darted from Lalaith to Lasneth to Thranduil. None would make eye contact with him. "_Ada, _(dad/daddy), where are they?"

Legolas' breathing hastened as panic rose in his chest. Why weren't his family meeting his gaze? "_Ada!_ Please tell me! Someone... where are they?"

King Thranduil motioned for servants to see his guests to their rooms and he grasped his son's shoulders firmly, facing him, his expression a blank canvas, yet the king's shoulders sagged. "Come with me." Legolas briskly followed his father out of the majestic hall, with Lasneth gently leading Lalaith after them, gripping his sister-in-law's trembling hands. Legolas attempted to control his breathing. His mind was racing. What ill had befallen his family? With each step, Legolas' dread increased, but he was determined to see the answer for himself.

_**TBC... **_

_**Please review! xD**_

_**P.S. Can someone please tell me the Sindarin word for Uncle and Aunty? Your help would be greatly appreciated!**_


	3. Surprises At Home

_**A/N:**__** Hello everyone! I'm so sorry this took so long to post... My muse had disappeared entirely =( But I am taking a quick break from school work so here is another update for you! Thank you to all who reviewed, it made my day! =)**_

_**Now on with the story! Hope you enjoy! =)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Home  
****Chapter 3 – Surprises At Home**

Legolas' footsteps echoed in tune with Thranduil's, the sound dancing off the stone walls of their underground dwelling. Lasneth and Lalaith followed hurriedly, the _elleth's_ presence only evident by the soft swish of her soft, embroidered gown. Thranduil came to an abrupt halt, almost causing Legolas to walk straight into his father's back. The prince quickly regained his stance and glanced anxiously at Lalaith, his brow furrowing in distress. The wooden doors to the infirmary opened with a loud groan and Legolas raced straight in ahead of Thranduil.

To the prince's shock, the main ward of the infirmary was utterly dark. The curtains had been tied shut, blocking out all form of light from the moon. Legolas squinted and discovered the outline of a small figure sitting in a bed a few paces from him. Legolas spun around on his heel to discover that his family who had entered with him had disappeared. His frown deepened in confusion as he tentatively took a few steps towards the brief outline of the figure, breaking the pin drop silence of the room. His breathing gained momentum as a slight movement of the curtain caught his eye. He continued his silent steps until a loud cry startled him out of his wits.

"SURPRISE!"

_What in Arda...?_

Legolas stared, bewildered at the sight before him. The curtains had been flung open, allowing the luminous light of the moon and stars to flood the room. Legolas could now clearly see the joyful expressions of the Fellowship, his sister, brother-in-law, nephews, niece, cousins, friends, wife, children, brother and father glowing back at him.

"Shut your mouth before a fly gets in, _gwador,"_ (brother) came the chiming voice of his older sister, Lindariel. She gracefully strode to his side and placed her delicate fingers beneath his chin, closing his jaw shut. She immediately engulfed him in a bear hug, tightening her grip when Legolas whispered "Lind!" into her golden hair. Legolas detangled himself from her grip (which took much effort, for she was strong) and glared at his father, whose eyes were twinkling with mirth.

"Nicely done, _Adar,"_ (father) Legolas scowled. "You scared me out of my mind with that dreadful trick!"

Thranduil laughed heartily, raising an eyebrow in surprise as he heard Gimli laugh along with him. "I simply could not resist, _ion nin_ (my son), since I have not scared you in a good while! This was the first thing to come to my mind! Thank the Valar for blessing me with having such a mischievous daughter and son to partake in my lead without question!" Thranduil settled his gaze proudly on Lalaith and Lasneth who still held each other's hand in friendship, joining their king in his delight. Legolas shook his head and smiled sheepishly. However, his breath caught in his throat when he saw the figure lying on the bed. "Miriel!"

"_Ada!"_ (daddy) came the young girl's reply as Legolas rushed over to his daughter's bedside and picked her up in his arm, showering her face with butterfly kisses. Miriel giggled and squeezed her tiny arms around his neck, a bright grin plastered to her face. That was when Legolas noticed the white linen bandage wrapped around her left leg. "_Iell nin!" _(my daughter) he exclaimed, his parental instinct kicking in. "What happened here?"

"_Yrch,"_ (orcs) his daughter whispered back, fiddling with the collar of his tunic. Legolas turned to Lalaith, who by now had walked over to his side. She smoothed back his hair from his shoulder and sighed.

"After the ring was destroyed," Lalaith began softly. "The orcs made one last attempt to attack both Eryn Lasgalen and Lothlorien. We had already lost many warriors whilst watching the borders, so we had weak numbers when they unexpectedly attacked." She sighed as the memory of her tiny daughter sprang into her mind. She shook her head to block it out, not wanting to relive the cries of pain she had heard that had pierced her heart. "The orcs got through and tried to take Miriel. They knew she was of royal blood." Lalaith chuckled humourlessly. "They knew that their action would be their final but most painful wound to the king. Lasneth found her. We were lucky in that we had barely enough soldiers to protect the majority of the city. We lost many lives that day."

Legolas bowed his head and shut his eyes in pain at the thought of the innocent people who had sacrificed themselves for their forest. He uttered a quick prayer to guide their souls safely to the Halls of Mandos before opening his eyes and smiling gently at Miriel, stroking her flaxen locks softly. He placed a hand on Lalaith's shoulder. "Where is Estellan?" he inquired. He had glanced about the room earlier, but he had not seen his younger son.

"He is in the nursery," she replied, then she giggled. "He sleeps like a log! Just like his father!"

Legolas narrowed his eyes in mock-annoyance as he heard his daughter dissolve into giggles along with his wife. "Ha – ha. Go ahead and laugh. At least I'm a good looking log!" He wiggled his eyebrows at Lalaith and winked, earning a firm smack on his arm. He bit his lip and resisted the urge to say "ow." After all, the crown princess _did_ have a surprising amount of strength. He wouldn't be surprised if he ended up with a bruise there tomorrow.

Legolas proceeded to greet his childhood friends and fellow warriors, gripping their forearms in greeting. He gave his four cousins (his father's sister's children) a warm embrace, giving a brotherly hug to the two e_llyn_ and a kiss on the cheek to the two _ellyth._ He exchanged pleasant words with his brother-in-law and Lindariel's husband, Arandur, and tickled his two nieces and nephew, making them burst into peals of laughter as they playfully wrestled with their uncle. Legolas was glad to see that his brothers of the Fellowship, especially Gimli, had managed to get along well with his family, and were now conversing comfortably with his cousins and brothers.

After many introductions, cheerful greetings and merrymaking, King Thranduil ordered everyone to their beds to rest. "I have organised a ball for tomorrow, to honour the deeds of the Fellowship of the Ring." The Nine Walkers had bowed their heads humbly to the king, followed by a collective groan from the whole of the royal house, who knew the extent to which their king became carried away with in the subject of feasts of any shape or form. The royal family lead their guests to their rooms, before turning in themselves for a full night of peaceful slumber. Their prince was now home and the royal family was complete once more. Their home was also safe from the evil that had once infested the lands of Middle-Earth, and this time, they eagerly awaited for what the coming of dawn would bring.

_**A/N:**__** Review please? xD **_


	4. Home Is To Stay

_**A/N: I'm so so so so soooooo sorrryyyyy that I am updating this sooooo late! To be completely honest, I got so caught up in school work, and then once I had free time, I had totally lost my muse for this story -_- But I promised you guys to never leave a story unfinished – and fulfil that promise I shall. This is the final chapter folks. I hope you are pleased with this chapter (I wrote this fairly quickly, so I hope the editing isn't horrible). Okay I shall stop rambling now. Let the end begin! ;)**_

* * *

**Home  
Chapter 4 – Home Is To Stay**

King Thranduil sat straight and tall in his throne, taking small sips of his wine as his eyes travelled over the hall. He smiled, the guests appeared to be carefree and enjoying the feast. Some were still finishing their meal, whilst others laughed and talked; glad to be relieved of the burden the darkness of Sauron had cast over their kingdom. The king's smile grew wider as his gaze swept over Lindariel and Arandur, who were conversing quietly with their four cousins. Thranduil saw Lasneth standing towards the back of the hall with his fellow warriors, who were all chuckling at a joke the hobbits were telling them. The king continued to search the hall for his older son, and finally found him sitting on a bench outside with Aragorn and Gimli, his nephew, nieces and other elflings of the kingdom sitting at his feet as the prince made wild gestures of a pulling a bow and arrow. The king shook his head. _Legolas tells little ones what happened in The War of the Ring before his own family can find out!_ he thought, pursing his lips. Thranduil glanced at Gandalf beside him and nodded his head at the musicians, signalling them to begin, and one by one, elves poured into the centre of the room to dance.

The blur of colours of dresses and cloaks swirled before the king's vision as his guests danced. Blinking rapidly, he titled his head back, only to discover that his glass was empty once more. Sighing, he reached forward to the bottle of wine located at the centre of his table and began to pour himself another glass. Thranduil gave a sudden yelp as his head was abruptly tilted back with a firm yank on his golden locks. Glowering, the king spun in his seat, only to come face to face with a grinning baby elf.

Lalaith laughed and adjusted Estellan in her arms, gently prying his small chubby hands from his grandfather's hair. The king's glare melted almost instantly and he readjusted himself in his seat. Lalaith passed the baby elf into Thranduil's arms and took a seat beside the king after warmly greeting Gandalf.

"Why are you not dancing, Ada?" she asked, narrowing her eyes as the king took another gulp of his drink. Lalaith snatched the glass away from the king and placed it on the table, scowling at the king as if her were a child. Thranduil grumbled as his daughter-in-law chided him: "I will not allow you to become drunk on this eve, my lord."

Thranduil sighed and shook his head, grimacing once again as the baby in his lap proceeded to grab another handful of his hair. Estellan's blue eyes twinkled as he gurgled, humoured by the expression of pain on the older elf's face. Before Thranduil could protest, the baby stuffed his fist in his mouth, along with the hair he was grasping. "Ai!" the king cried, sighing when seeing the bright smile on the baby's face. Lalaith laughed beside him.

"You spoil them all too much, Ada." Thranduil shrugged sheepishly at her and continued to bounce Estellan on his knee.

"Seeing that my brother has abandoned you, would you like a dance, my lady?" Lasneth bowed and grinned at Lalaith, arm outstretched. The princess smiled and took the younger prince's arm, allowing him to lead her out to the dance floor. The music had increased in tempo now, and all the elves were circling rapidly around each other, their merry laughter echoing into the night. Thranduil patted the short blonde hair sticking up off his grandson's head and lifted the baby to his feet. Estellan clapped and gurgled happily at the change of view, and grasped the sleeve of the king's robe, chewing on it. Thranduil chuckled helplessly and kissed the elfling on the cheek as he watched the elves of Eryn Lasgalen in their merrymaking, his eyes glazing over slightly.

The king was interrupted from his reverie by the shrill cry that suddenly erupted from the elfling in his arms. Thranduil rocked the elfling slowly, but to no avail. He shifted the babe to rest against his shoulder and patted his back soothingly, but Estellan continued to wail. Gandalf laughed beside him as Thranduil groaned as he stood from his chair, wrapping his arms tightly around the elfling, whilst trying to maintain as much distance as possible between the baby and his sensitive ears. In a few quick strides, Thranduil walked through the archway outside where Legolas and his friends were sitting. Upon seeing the distress on Estellan's face, the prince immediately stopped bickering with Gimli and took the elfling from his father's grasp, bouncing the child lightly. Estellan paused his crying and stared wide-eyed up at his father before bursting into tears again.

"Allow me," Aragorn said calmly as he took the infant gently into his arms. Estellan gripped the edge of the Evenstar necklace around the man's neck tightly and continued to shriek. Thranduil, Legolas and Aragorn shared a confused and helpless look. Formidable warriors they definitely were, but they were mere amateurs at handling distressed children. Gimli shifted uneasily on his feet and glanced down apprehensively at the elven children, who had begun their own chasing game and were darting about excitedly. The dwarf cleared his throat and raised his eyes timidly up at his friends.

"I.. I could give it a try... if you would like..." Gimli stuttered, shifting his weight side to side. With a feeble shrug, Aragorn deposited the crying infant into the dwarf's arms. Estellan continued to wail and flap his arms, until his tiny fist came into contact with Gimli's long, thick beard. The elfling's cries gradually subsided and he sniffled as he reached for the hairy mass hanging before him.

The two elves and man merely stared in shock at the dwarf.

"I'm... I don't know anythin'... how?" Gimli muttered in disbelief at the now quiet baby in his grasp. Estellan glanced curiously up at the dwarf, before laughing in delight. "No, laddie! Not the beard!" Gimli cried as his beard was given a sharp, firm tug. "Just like his father." He continued to grumble. "Always goin' for the beard."

Thranduil gave a half-laugh, half-sigh of relief and led Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli back into the hall. The dancing was under full fire now, and the sound of clapping and laughter of the many elves in attendance echoed across the hall. A few candles had been extinguished to provide a more relaxed and enjoyable atmosphere, which accentuated the large shadows that danced across the walls. Legolas smiled as he saw Miriel dancing with Gandalf in the distance, the pair laughing gaily as they twirled across the floor. He then spotted Lalaith emerging from the crowd of dancers. She smiled fondly down at Gimli, who still held Estellan in his arms and was blushing terribly.

"Where is Lasneth?" Thranduil asked, searching the crowd.

"He was dancing with Lindariel before," Lalaith began, trying to regain her breath. "But I think he is dancing with another elleth now." Lalaith winked and flung an arm over Aragorn's shoulder. "You, my lord," she addressed mockingly. "Have not yet danced."

Aragorn chuckled and inclined his head towards Legolas next to him. "What about this poor, lonely elf standing here? He's been telling stories all evening."

Lalaith turned her nose in the air and feigned annoyance at the prince standing behind her, grinning. "He will have his turn later! Come now, Estel, do not be so fussy." Aragorn shook his head and allowed the princess to lead him into the crowd. Thranduil had taken Lindariel to dance, leaving Legolas and Gimli seated at the royal table by themselves.

"Argh! Don't pull so hard, you crazy elfling!" Gimli grumbled as he attempted and failed to disentangle Estellan's fist from his beard. He turned sharply to face his friend. "Aren't you going to be of any help here, you pointy-ear princeling! He's _your_ son, why don't you let him pull _your_ hair, eh?"

Legolas grimaced and leaned back in his chair. "He is obviously very fond of you Gimli," he said, smiling tenderly down at the infant. "For some wild reason, you keep him from crying. For that, I both thank you and beg you to keep him in your company for a while longer!"

Gimli harrumphed and mumbled something about "prissy elves and their arrogant heads," but could not refrain himself from giving the baby prince in his lap a soft grin. Legolas could not help but laugh loudly at the gentle expression on the face of his stout and tough friend, causing the dwarf's face to turn a vibrant shade of red.

Lalaith emerged once more from the crowd and collapsed into a chair beside Legolas. The prince poured her a drink and she smiled in thanks as she took it from his hands, slowly sipping the liquid. She sighed and rested her back against her chair comfortably and blinked slowly. Legolas flung an arm over her shoulders. "Have a break now, _meleth_ (love)," he said gently. "We have yet to rise for the last dance." Lalaith nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. The elves and dwarf sat in silence for a few short moments watching the elves, Aragorn, Gandalf and the four hobbits taking joy and pleasure from the night's celebrations.

Legolas shared a brief grin with Gimli and then his shoulders sagged, his expression contorted into one of sadness and pain. The fact that he had not yet revealed his sea-longing to his family weighed heavily upon his shoulders. He had meticulously avoided direct eye contact with anyone for too long, for fear that they may discover his inner turmoil before he could have a chance to explain. It then also dawned on him that the other members of the Fellowship were to depart to their own homes later that week. He glanced down at Lalaith and fixed his gaze upon the merry residents of Eryn Lasgalen. Although his heart longed for Valinor, a part of him was still reluctant to completely leave behind the one home he had always known in Middle-earth. Legolas shook his head absently. His family and friends were still here, he could not leave Arda or Eryn Lasgalen so soon. The promise Legolas had made to Aragorn filled his thoughts and his posture relaxed. He was home now, and that was where he would stay, for as long as he could.

Fin.

_**A/N: Wow, this story is so happy and corny and cheesy and... yeah haha. It's quite strange actually, because most of my non-fanfiction works are really morbid and violent and quite serious... Anywho, please review and let me know what you think! =)**_


End file.
